


Bleach x JJK crossover?

by Avali734



Category: Bleach, 呪術廻戦 | Jujutsu Kaisen (Anime), 呪術廻戦 | Jujutsu Kaisen (Manga)
Genre: Gen, bleach x JJK, fic idea, not much tbh, should I do this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-27
Updated: 2021-03-07
Packaged: 2021-03-18 03:41:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 618
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29727798
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Avali734/pseuds/Avali734
Summary: So my favourite character is Hitsugaya. JJK is amazing. I have a thing for rare pairings. So I present: Sukuna and Hitsugaya being siblings.I've got a rough outline of it, and yes it does seem farfetched but I've never been one for sticking to canon (what even are timelines) and this *is* FAN fiction...
Comments: 10
Kudos: 9





	1. Chapter 1

Toshiro and Sukuna=brothers

Time is weird between JJK and Bleach worlds

Bleach world is the ‘tree’, JJK is a branch

JJK has curses, so hollows don’t go there much unless its following a shinigami, which means shinigami generally avoid JJK

!!The living is always weaker than the dead!!

Curses are classified as ‘living’= special-grade spirit would equal a lower arrancar (not one of the top 10), and would most likely lose. The average curse would just be able to equal the most basic of hollows.

Average curse would be much weaker than the average shinigami

Special-grade curses AND shamans would just about equal a third seat, maybe lieutenant (second-seat). 

(captains are significantly more powerful than specia-grades, with the exception of Gojou and Sukuna, who would definitely be able to equal a lieutenant and perhaps be able to fight, but not win against a captain)

Sukuna and Toshiro are brothers, Toshiro died bc of humans, causing Sukuna to become start hating humans and killing them, becoming cold-hearted and sadistic

  * Bleach wiki: no mention of Toshiro’s age or where he comes from (other than rukongai)
  * My take: yes, Kubo has stated that souls lose their memories when they die, but Toshiro is different bc hes from JJK- he doesn’t remember everything, but he remembers some stuff (like Sukuna, and gets more memories back by talking with him)
  * Never specified if Toshiro was a pure soul (born in SS) or reborn (like Rukia and her sister) so creative liberty go brr



Time is wonky, but Toshiro goes through canon bleach, JJK goes as canon too

Every 10 or 50 years, a shinigami is sent to check on JJK

Captain commander knows of Toshiro being from JJK (grandfatherly bc both are dragon-based zampakutou), and so Toshiro is usually the one being sent there (something abt being from the same world)

No one in JJK knows of Toshiro and Sukuna, but they meet up when Toshiro is there until Sukuna gets sealed away

At one time Toshiro helps Gojou with something (wiki: After he was born, the balance of power has shifted and Gojo had a bounty put on his head and was targeted by bounty hunters, maybe soul society sent out a shinigami (aka Toshiro) to see what’s happening, and Toshiro does something- helps him?) explaining why they look so similar

(Gojou=some kinda hero worship to Toshiro?)  
just noticed how they look so alike-I have a weakness for white haired anime boys. And girls. And red hair. And blue. Fictional characters in general...

  
  



	2. Chapter 2

Eyyyy

So I've been thinking about this, and I might have gotten a bit too invested 

Here's the problem-I'm an anime only for JJK, and I think it's pretty far from the Shibuya arc lol

I propose two solutions:

1: I wait until the anime is pretty much caught up, then start the fic

2: I start the fic with the Bleach world, and everything (well, mostly everything) JJK related will be from the wiki

Comment? Since I've gotten a pretty good response to my idea, I do wanna write this more now

As for pairings: I think if I do write this- either solutions- it'll definitely start off gen. I might do separate endings/choices lol bc I'm not too concerned with ships. 

Uhhhhhhh don't have any other things to say, so hopefully the next time this fic updates it'll be an actual chapter lol (I'm not making a new one, but this will probably have a different title, and I'll take down this and the first chapters - maybe clean up the tags and summary if I can remember)  
I'm probably forgetting a lot of things bc I'm in a math class rn but Yolo ig

**Author's Note:**

> A new fic idea!  
> Not sure if I should go ahead, so heres my rough outline of it first lol  
> I'm fine if anyone wants to take this idea too or have an idea inspired by this-just maybe give credit? lmao who am i kidding this is such a cringe-  
> I'm still a newbie in the JJK fandom, but like anything I've ever done, its not going to be fully canon and timelines and literally everything gon be wonky af  
> SHould i do this.....


End file.
